Electrical actuators for valves or relays have at least three iron parts in a magnetic circuit, that is, a magnet armature and a two-part magnetic short-circuit element, which comprises a magnet pot and a magnet core.
In conventional magnets, the possibility of being better able to utilize the work capacity of the magnet by adapting the characteristic curve of the magnet to the required force-travel course of the respective valve or relay requires complicated geometries for the armature and its armature counterpart as well as stringent demands in terms of precision and tolerances.